Gannicus (TV Franchise)
Gannicus was one of the main heroic characters in the live action television series Spartacus: Gods of the Arena, Spartacus: Vengeance and Spartacus: War of the Damned. He was played by Dustin Clare. History Spartacus: Gods of the Arena Spartacus: Vengeance Spartacus: War of the Damned Personality Gannicus was fearless in the arena and possessed by a thirst for the fleeting pleasures of life. His love of wine and women, coupled with his unwavering arrogance, is unmatched by any of the other gladiators. With a love for battle, he reveals an excited grin whenever confronted. Though he could take down opponents with swift efficiency, he demonstrates showmanship by pacing his fights with variety of attacks, demonstrating graphically gruesome executions, and laughing and roaring for the spectators. He boasts that he could take on gladiators with his bare hands, and even willingly gets blindfolded during one fight. Though he pursues physical female companionship on a constant basis, Gannicus does not mistreat women and possesses a strong moral code, which is a common trait shared by Spartacus and Oenomaus. Yet, beyond his cockiness, there's an underlying sense of honor about him that creeps to the surface, especially in the presence of Oenomaus. This became strained when he began to struggle with his feelings for Melitta and would later haunt him the following years since his departure. Appearance Gannicus was a Celtic gladiator at 1.78 m tall, athletic, with tanned skin and long, dirty blonde hair. In later seasons he has a tattoo - an Icelandic symbol called the Helm of awe; to induce fear and to protect against abuse of power, on his left arm. He was noted to be remarkably handsome and charming, enough so to catch even the eye of Gaia, a woman abiding in the wealthy Roman class. He fights dual wielding two swords in the gladiator style of Dimachaerus. Abilities As a former champion gladiator of not only his house but the arena as well, Gannicus was one of the most skilled, athletic, and durable fighters in the series. Gannicus' true testament to his abilities, that he had proved himself an equivalent to Spartacus with skill and sword, while Spartacus was considered one of the best, if not the best fighter in the series. Gannicus himself claims he and Spartacus are equal in skill with swords, but admits that Spartacus is superior to him when using a spear. Gannicus' fighting style suits his way of thinking. With the Dimachaeri style he can constantly attack and with Pankration he can protect himself with no armor worn. He thrives on athleticism and speed that enables him to bombard rapid strikes and aerial assaults with many jumping motions compared to the other gladiators who prefer more grounded combat style. Gannicus also appears to be able to enter into a berserker rage in combat, which greatly augments his strength and overall ability. This had been seen from his fights with Otho, Barca, The Egyptian, and Crixus. However, Gannicus' morbid pursuit of thrill by facing death as closely as possible often puts him in dangerous combat situations. He willingly fights Otho without weapons, with a blindfold, and challenges enemies that were physically bigger and stronger than him, such as Caburus, The Egyptian, and Crixus, without hesitation. It was the combination of his obsession for danger, nonchalant attitude against fear, gifted athleticism, and supremely honed fighting skills that allow him to stand victorious against virtually every enemy he has faced while laughing and smiling with joy and excitement. Gannicus was fully capable of taking down multiple enemies even in tight corridors, such as Ashur's mercenaries and the pirates. During the capture of Ilithyia, he single handedly took down an entire squad of bodyguards through the element of surprise and the aid of night time darkness, as well as a group of hunters who later questioned her presence around the gladiator. Gannicus "signature attacks" are; *Thrusting his swords at the same time towards the opponent’s neck and either decapitating them or slashing their throats. Most commonly used technique, and a very common way for him to kill enemies. *Jumping towards a wall and performing a 360º flip and either kicking or slashing the opponent with his sword(s). Category:Deceased Category:Honorable Category:The Messiah Category:Male Category:Warriors